


The Art of Cultivation

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Collars, Dehumanization, Gangbang, Human Pets, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual, Objectification, Prostate Milking, Sexual Conditioning, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Voyeurism, Watersports, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a sorcerer for Cenred and has acquired a pet</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Cultivation

Merlin had performed powerful magic over the years for Cenred—spells that brought entire armies to their knees and shattered rival kingdoms—but even the greatest ecstasy he had enjoyed while deep in his magic’s embrace could not rival the pleasure his latest endeavor brought him. It required a skillful hand and patience, but the results—yes, the results were well worth the trouble. Just thinking on it made lust curl in his loins, stiffening his cock. 

He snapped his fingers and gave a low whistle. 

Obediently, his dog rose from the pallet in the corner, shuffling over to his side. Merlin praised it, petting its soft, silky hair, and then freed his cock. The dog was so well-trained now—it licked at the head, laving at the shaft until Merlin stiffened completely, and then finally took him into its mouth, sucking. Sighing, Merlin relaxed, letting his thighs sprawl loosely. 

“That’s good. Just like that, Arthur,” he murmured. 

He’d been broken already when Cenred gave him to Merlin. The once proud and arrogant prince beaten down into a trembling thing, all skin and bones. Cenred didn’t like things once the fire had gone out of them. He had intended to have Arthur drowned—“Like the mewling, mongrel pup you are”— but Merlin had asked for him, and Cenred never denied Merlin anything. 

Arthur had been so pitifully grateful to be fed and cleaned and spoken to with affection. 

“You’re my dog now,” Merlin had told him. “That’s all you’ll ever be. A dog who obeys his master.”

Arthur had nodded frantically, splayed at Merlin’s feet, aware that the guards were standing to one side, ready to drag him down to the fish pond if Merlin decided against taking him. 

Merlin had calmed him, stroking his back that was covered in whip scars. “If you behave, I won’t have to punish you. And I’ll give you a warm place to sleep and scraps from the kitchen, and if you’re _very_ good, I might even take you into my bed sometimes.”

He had only had to punish his dog a few times in the months since then. He still hadn’t taken Arthur into his bed, although he often fucked him—bent over a chair or on all fours on his pallet. Maybe one day he would, when the memory of Uther and the way he had murdered Merlin’s father had faded. 

Today, though, he had something different planned. And he would need to prepare Arthur. Gwaine would never let him live it down if his pet came too soon and spoiled everything. So once he had pumped his own release down Arthur’s throat, and Arthur had cleaned him, he ordered him to take off his tunic and hosen and get on all fours, legs spread. 

He oiled his fingers and dribbled some on Arthur’s hole. “There,” he murmured, pushing in a finger and beginning to stroke the little nub that brought pleasure. “Does that feel good?”

Arthur whimpered and pushed his arse back for more.

Merlin chuckled, pressing a little harder. “I haven’t done this for you in too long, I think. Ah—there we are.” He watched as liquid dribbled slowly out of Arthur’s cock. “And later on today you’re going to have a special treat.”

Arthur pressed the side of his face to the floor, rubbing it against the cool stone, eyes screwed shut as his cock continued to pulse. Merlin gave his arse a sharp slap. “Show some proper gratitude.”

“Thank you,” Arthur said quickly. “Thank you. It— _unnnh_ , it feels so—so—”

“Hmmmm. You needed to be milked.” Merlin watched the growing pool of fluid as it spread across the floor. At last, the final drops fell from Arthur’s soft prick. Arthur whined and shuddered at the sensation.

Merlin withdrew his fingers and went to wash them. “Lick that clean,” he told Arthur. “And then wait on your pallet. I’ll be back this afternoon.” 

He left Arthur lapping at the pool of his own spend. _Greedy little thing_ , he thought with a touch of fondness. 

*

When he opened the door to Gwaine’s chambers, Arthur close behind him, Merlin was annoyed to see that Gwaine had already started. A slave girl was in his lap, and Gwaine was moving a finger in and out of her cunt while kissing her.

“You couldn’t wait another five minutes?”

Gwaine shrugged. “Just getting her ready to be mounted. A ripe bitch for your dog there.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and tugged Arthur forward. Arthur looked at him questioningly, but Merlin turned him towards the girl, who was lolling against Gwaine’s shoulder as he fingered one of her nipples. 

“How would you like to put your cock in a wet cunt?” he asked. He slid his arms around Arthur’s waist, propping his chin on his shoulder. Arthur only wore a short tunic, and he could see the tip of his cock starting to press against the fabric. 

He yanked the tunic up and put his hand on the thickening length, stroking. “That’s it. You’re ready to give her a fuck, aren’t you? Such a good boy.” They both watched as Gwaine got the woman onto the ground, putting her on all fours. “Do you think you’ll be able to come without something in your arse? After all, you’re usually the sweet little bitch, aren’t you?”

Arthur’s hips jerked. 

“There.” Merlin slapped his arse and gave his cock a parting squeeze. “Go on now. Mount her.”

He went to sit with Gwaine, undoing his laces to free his own prick, while Arthur dropped to his knees and crawled forward eagerly. 

“Remember, it goes in her pussy,” Merlin said. “She’s not used to being buggered like you are.”

His words made Arthur flush, but Arthur didn’t hesitate in rutting against the girl, rubbing his prick against the wet lips of her cunt. 

“How long do you think it’s been since he’s had a woman?” Gwaine asked as he settled back, pumping himself leisurely. 

“Maybe never, truth be told. He took to being fucked like he’d been born to it. I wager his knights had already been enjoying that fine arse of his.”

“Tight, is it?”

Merlin nodded. “Maybe I’ll let you experience it for yourself one day. Would you like that, Arthur? Would you like to show Gwaine what a slut you are?”

Arthur had been growing more flushed as they talked, head hanging in shame. But his prick didn’t wilt—it was still pressed eagerly against the girl’s sapping entrance, waiting for Merlin to give the command.

“Go on, boy,” Merlin said gently. “Put it inside her.”

Arthur almost sobbed with relief, pressing forward.

“There he goes!” Gwaine laughed. “He knows what to do well enough.”

They watched as Arthur humped her, making her breasts jiggle. 

“Remember,” Merlin warned. “You don’t come until I say so.”

It was arousing to see his pet behaving so splendidly, breeding the girl just as they wanted. He could just make out the slave girl’s pussy, spread wide around Arthur’s cock. A good, thick cock that always rose so readily when Merlin took Arthur’s plump arse. Usually he denied Arthur the pleasure of coming or made Arthur rut against his pallet until he spent. He rarely touched Arthur’s prick himself. Arthur must have been wild to have something wet and soft wrapped around him, soothing that ache. 

Gwaine came first, spilling over his fist and grunting. Merlin was still breathing heavily from his own orgasm when Gwaine leaned over to make a suggestion. 

“Excellent idea. Arthur—stop,” Merlin commanded. 

Arthur’s pumping slowed and then stuttered to a halt, prick still lodged in the girl. His balls were so tight, so ready to spurt seed. He shook from the effort, panting.

“Pull out.”

Arthur whined but did it. 

“Good boy. Now get over here.”

Arthur knew better than to stand—he crawled over and then knelt before them. The girl’s juices covered his prick, and the head jutted out from the foreskin, glistening and naked.

“You didn’t make her come,” Gwaine said. “Look at the poor girl—so unsatisfied.”

“Show us how you fuck, Arthur,” Merlin ordered and, when Arthur hesitated, he nudged him with his foot. “Go on.”

Arthur thrust his hips into the air, cock bobbing. 

They both laughed, and Arthur shut his eyes.

“No wonder you couldn’t get her off. I think Merlin should fuck you and remind you how it’s done,” Gwaine told him.

“He just needs practice and correction.” Merlin stood up. “Keep going, pet.”

So Arthur resumed his thrusts, bowing his head, fists clenched at his sides. Merlin slapped his arse, and Arthur jerked forward.

“There—that’s more like it!” Gwaine exclaimed, chuckling. 

Merlin had Arthur drop to his hands and knees. He spanked Arthur as he kept up the simulated fucking, getting his arse red and hot. “You’re going to come for me like this,” he whispered. 

Arthur shook his head.

Merlin slapped him on the balls, and Arthur yelped. “P-please,” he gasped. “Please. I can’t.”

“You can. Of course you can—a slut like you.” He squeezed Arthur’s balls. “There’s a good boy. Come on.” 

Arthur thrust faster, breath sobbing. 

“If you can’t come like this, you don’t get to come at all.”

“Maybe he needs something in his arse,” Gwaine suggested. “Anyway, I want a better look at that pretty cock of his.” 

So they turned Arthur onto his back, where he sprawled, trembling. Gwaine hovered his fingers just above the tip of his cock, and Arthur made a desperate noise, pushing up, but Gwaine pulled back. 

He kept teasing him, laughing at Arthur’s needy whines, while Merlin brought the girl over and told her what to do. 

When she licked at Arthur’s hole, he gave a strangled yell. And when she pushed her tongue inside him, he came, sticky rivulets squirting out onto his stomach and chest. 

Merlin sat next to his pet, pulling Arthur’s head into his lap and stroking his hair. “Poor little thing—you really are my bitch, aren’t you? Couldn’t even spend with your cock in her pussy, could you?”

Arthur sniffed, his face a mess of sweat and tears. 

“I’m afraid you were a bad dog—not coming when I told you to.”

“I’m sorry—I’m sorry—so sorry,” Arthur babbled, pressing closer, trying to lick at Merlin’s prick.

“None of that,” Merlin said, stern. “Lie quietly now. I’ll punish you later.”

So Arthur curled up into a miserable ball, and Merlin helped Gwaine finger the girl and pinch her nipples.

*

When he got Arthur back to his rooms, Arthur dropped onto the ground, groveling. “I’m sorry. I’ll do better next time. Please don’t—”

“Quiet,” Merlin said, cutting him off. “A dog must obey his master. He wants to please his master and be praised for his obedience. Don’t you want to be a good dog?”

“Yes, yes. I do—I—I am—”

“No, you aren’t,” Merlin corrected. He sighed, stroking Arthur’s head. “I think I’ve asked too much of you. I don’t think you’re ready to be my dog yet. No, you need to be something that doesn’t have to obey because it has no will of its own. Something that is only there to be used. Then it won’t be so hard for you to be good.”

Arthur shook his head, whining and pleading for mercy.

“ _Quiet_ ,” Merlin said again, “or I’ll have the guards whip you.”

Arthur fell silent, shaking.

“Better.” Merlin patted his arse. “I think you’d make a good pisspot. You’ll kneel by my bed tonight for when I need to use you and wait in the garderobe during the day. You won’t have to speak; you won’t have to come; you won’t even have to pleasure me. You’ll just be a hole for me to use. Do you think you can handle that?”

“ _Please_ ,” Arthur whispered. “Please, don’t.”

Merlin stroked his soft hair. “Yes, I think it will be very good for you.” 

*

Arthur spent the next few nights on his hands and knees by Merlin’s bed, shivering and naked, a wooden plug in his arse keeping him open. Waking in the night, Merlin would tug it out and slip his cock inside instead. Arthur’s hole was always so warm and slick, and it made him sigh in pleasure as he pissed. When he was done, he lay back down and listened to the sounds of Arthur stumbling to the chamber pot and then sticking the plug back into his arse. Merlin could tell by the hitch in his breathing when it slid deep inside. 

During the day, Merlin made use of him in a similar fashion. A piece of bread and weak ale were all the sustenance that he received. And Merlin never spoke to him or acknowledged him in any way except to nudge his legs wider with the toe of his boot. 

On the sixth day, he returned to his chambers in the afternoon. Arthur was crouched in his place in the garderobe, and when Merlin entered, he quickly scrambled into position, offering his arse and hole for Merlin’s use.

“No,” Merlin said. “Face me, but stay on your knees.”

Arthur obeyed, looking up hopefully. 

Merlin took out his cock and released a stream of piss onto Arthur’s bare chest. Arthur blinked but stayed still, and when Merlin directed the piss to land on Arthur’s cock, it jerked, stirring. 

Merlin grinned. “Look at you, so hungry for my notice.”

Arthur swallowed. “Please.” His voice was hoarse from disuse. 

Merlin shook off the last drops and then ruffled his hair. “Ready to be my good little bitch again, are you?”

Arthur nodded, and he dropped to the ground to kiss Merlin’s boots. Merlin let him and then held out his hand, which Arthur licked. 

“All right, then,” Merlin said softy. “Come on—let’s get you cleaned up.” 

He’d had a bath prepared, and he put Arthur into it, scrubbing the filth of the last few days off him. Arthur even went up to his knees without prompting, letting Merlin clean his hole. He stuck in a finger, and Arthur whined. 

“Eager little pup,” Merlin whispered, giving Arthur’s prick a squeeze. “Dry off and then get on the bed.”

Arthur sucked in a breath, staring at him. He had never been allowed on the bed before. 

“You heard me,” Merlin said. While he undressed, Arthur dried himself and then hesitantly crawled onto the bed, freezing on the edge of the mattress, unsure what to do. 

Merlin came up behind him and tapped the insides of his thighs, getting him to spread his legs. “Look at this pretty hole.” He dribbled some oil onto it and stroked the delicate skin. “I’m going to play with you a little, pet. I’m going to tease your hole until it’s quivering and slick. And then I’ll give you my cock.”

“Thank you,” Arthur breathed. “Please, please.”

Amused at his pet’s begging, Merlin stuck his finger inside and soon added a second one. While he fingered Arthur, he reached down and fondled his prick as well, getting it to thicken. 

“Remember how you couldn’t come for me?” Merlin asked him, dabbing his finger at the wetness on the tip of Arthur’s prick.

“I’ll do better,” Arthur said quickly. “I will. I—I know I can do better. Please.”

“Good. That’s good,” Merlin praised as Arthur started moving his hips. “Show me how much you need it.” 

Then he took out his fingers and put his cock in Arthur instead. He thrust a few times, and then stilled. “Fuck yourself on me,” he ordered.

Arthur did as he bid, pushing his arse back. 

“That’s it, sweetling,” Merlin whispered. “Now hold still. I’m going to be rough. Make that pretty hole of yours take everything I have to give.” 

Arthur moaned through the fucking, face flushed, mouth open. Merlin took him hard, driving his cock deep, hips slapping against Arthur’s thighs. He pressed in as he came, screwing in little jerks and rolls, seed welling up in Arthur’s arse, dripping out when he withdrew. 

“Stay just like that,” Merlin ordered, fetching a wooden plug and shoving it in Arthur’s hole. “There. In a bit, I’ll give you some more of my seed.”

“Th—thank you,” Arthur managed, wincing at the fullness, the way the plug rubbed at him. He licked Merlin’s hand again. 

Merlin laughed and relaxed against the headboard. “Come here, pet, and sit in my lap.” 

He wrapped his arms around Arthur, and they both looked down at Arthur’s neglected cock. The flushed head was moist, and it bobbed hopefully as Arthur shifted around.

“Such a precious cock, sweetling.” Merlin caressed Arthur’s stomach, scratching at the blond hairs trailing down to his groin.

“Please. Please,” Arthur begged. 

“Shhhh,” Merlin hushed him, giving Arthur some of his fingers to suckle. He hovered the fingers of his other hand around Arthur’s cockhead, almost, but not quite, touching. “Can you come for me, pet?”

Arthur whimpered and tried to thrust his hips, but Merlin pinned him down. 

“No, no stimulation. Come!” He ghosted his fingers alongside Arthur’s cock again while Arthur writhed in his arms, sweating. 

Gathering his magic, Merlin sent a pulse of arousal and warmth into Arthur. “Come!”

Yelping, Arthur looked on helplessly as his cock jerked, seed spattering onto his abdomen. Merlin reached down and squeezed the last drops out, loving the way Arthur shuddered and cried. 

“You’re so good, so good,” he praised. “Such a good boy to come like that. We’ll play like this again, until you always spend as soon as I order you to. Won’t that be lovely?”

“Yes—I—I want that so _much_ ,” Arthur said, his voice breaking. 

“There, sweetling. Of course you do. Your pretty, plump arse and your little cock—they need to be played with and pleased. See?” he petted Arthur’s softening cock. “Isn’t that nice? You can’t help yourself—so lovely and eager.”

He held Arthur until his own prick stirred again, and then turned Arthur onto his stomach and eased back inside him. 

*

Merlin now let Arthur sleep at the end of his bed, curled under an extra blanket. Often during the night, Arthur inched his way upwards until his head rested just by Merlin’s feet. Merlin usually allowed it, unless he had been plagued by nightmares of his father’s death and the pyres of sorcerers. On those mornings, he kicked Arthur out and sent him to his pallet, ignoring him until later in the day when his anger and sorrow had faded a little. His pet was always so anxious to please him then, groveling on the floor and nuzzling hopefully along his thigh, eager to lick and suck him into a better mood. Usually that was the end of it, but on the worst days, he made Arthur strip and brace himself against the wall while he fetched a switch. Twenty-seven lashes—one for every dragonlord and dragon that Uther had murdered, and five for Balinor. After, his pet had to wear a rough tunic that chafed against the lash marks as he scrubbed the floor, cleaned Merlin’s boots, and performed other menial tasks.

A small penitence for the lives that had been lost.

Those days were rare, however. After all, this was no longer Prince Arthur Pendragon, but a dog—a pet who tried his best to please Merlin and obey him. And although a master should never let his dog forget who was in control, he must also give his pet affection and praise for good behavior. 

It had taken several weeks, but Arthur was finally able to release his seed on command without the aid of magic. Once he was aroused, all Merlin had to do was repeat a specific series of commands. His pet had learned to associate those words with the magic that brought on his climax, and now his body responded unaided. It was really quite sweet how he would train his eyes on Merlin’s face waiting for the commands, almost vibrating with the paired desire to come and obey Merlin’s orders. 

Tonight, he had Arthur on the rug before the fire, arms braced as Merlin thrust into him. After spending and slowly letting his cock slip out of Arthur’s hole, Merlin reclined back on some pillows, sipping from his wine cup. 

Without prompting, Arthur bent down to kiss the tip of Merlin’s prick to show his gratitude for being fucked. Then he knelt, hands clasped behind his back, his cock jutting upwards. 

Merlin smiled at him. “That’s good, pet. Look at your pretty cock, so ready and hard. Are you going to come for me?”

Arthur nodded, lips parted, breathing more quickly as he focused on Merlin’s words. 

“When I order it, I want you to come. I want you to show me how good you are. Can you do that?”

A little whine escaped Arthur’s throat, and Merlin chuckled.

“That’s right, sweetling. Such a lovely pet, so good and beautiful. Now do as I tell you.” He paused and then said softly, “Arthur, come.”

Arthur shut his eyes, groaning as spurts of come shot out of his cock, landing on his thighs and stomach. Merlin reached over and squeezed his balls. More seed dribbled out, making Arthur shake and pant. 

When the fire began dying, Merlin retired to bed, sitting against the pillows and reading by the light of the candle. He had his dog sit on the floor beside him, and he petted his head, threading his fingers through Arthur’s hair. 

*

“I thought you might lend us your pet for the evening,” Cenred said, slouched in his chair and fiddling with a dagger. 

“To entertain the delegation of nobles you’re trying to squeeze more money from?” Merlin asked, letting just a touch of scorn lace his words. 

Cenred’s eyes narrowed, but he nodded. 

Merlin almost refused, but then paused, considering. His pet wouldn’t like it—not at first, anyway—but perhaps it would be a good reinforcement for Arthur that he was a dog and a bitch at that, to be used and fucked as Merlin desired. “I will agree, as long as you swear not to touch him yourself,” he said. “I won’t have all my hard work undone.”

“Very well.” Cenred dug the tip of his dagger into the soft wood of the table. “Anyway, I am sure I should find him boring now. Unless I was teaching him to bark.” 

“You will not touch him,” Merlin repeated and then left the king, going down to the stables. He often sent Arthur there to work so that he got some exercise and fresh air. When Arthur caught sight of him in the stable door, he hurried over, dropping to his knees and pressing his forehead against Merlin’s leg. Merlin petted him a little and then ordered him to follow him back to the castle. When they were in his chambers, and Arthur had cleaned off the smell of horse and dung, he had Arthur kneel beside him while he sat in his chair. 

“Cenred has asked for you in particular tonight, pet,” he said.

The blood drained from Arthur’s face. “Please, please, no,” he begged, throwing himself to the ground and clinging to Merlin’s boot. “Please. I—I don’t know what I’ve done wrong, but I won’t do it again. I promise, I—”

“Shhhh, don’t fret so, sweetling. Cenred himself will not touch you. He tired of _that_ game long ago. No, you’re going to be there for the pleasure of the nobles in attendance. First you’ll be part of a little show—just some amusement that I think you’re particularly suited for—and then that lovely hole of yours will be available for any who want to stick their cock inside. You’ll pleasure them with your mouth, too, of course, if they prefer.” 

“Haven’t I pleased you?” Arthur whispered, despondent, still pressed to the floor.

“Of course you have, pet,” Merlin soothed, “and this will please me, too. When it’s over, I’ll bring you back here and fuck you myself. And make you come, yes, even if your balls are almost empty. After all, we must show them how well-behaved you are and how you come so prettily when asked.” He patted Arthur. “You’re going to be so lovely tonight, pet. You’ll be filled and played with and your little cock will be sore from pleasure.”

He went to the table and unwrapped the package sitting there, taking out a supple leather collar. “I have a present for you,” he told Arthur, who obediently sat still while Merlin buckled it around his throat. He tied a rope to it and tugged. Arthur immediately came closer, his eyes watching Merlin’s, mouth trembling a little.

“You’re a good dog,” Merlin said. “Now come along.” 

*

When they entered Cenred’s chambers, the king and the three nobles—Henric, Godfrey, and Fenwick—were already there, sipping wine and eating sweetmeats. Cenred had a serving girl on his knee, her tunic pulled down to expose one of her breasts. He was fondling it, but stopped when they came through the door.

Arthur flung himself onto the floor, prostrating himself before the king. 

“So, I see the pup hasn’t forgotten the lessons I gave him,” Cenred said, laughing. He pushed the girl off his lap and came over, nudging Arthur in the ribs with his boot. 

“I believe we agreed that you would not touch him,” Merlin said evenly. 

Cenred stared at him a moment and then nodded, withdrawing. “This is the sorcerer known by some as Emrys,” he told the nobles, who looked suitably impressed. “And that thing on the floor used to be Arthur Pendragon. Now the sorcerer keeps him as a pet and has agreed to lend him to you tonight for your pleasure.”

“First, my lords,” Merlin said, giving Arthur’s leash a tug and bringing him back up onto his knees, head bowed, “I thought I would provide a demonstration of what a sweet little bitch my pet is and how much he likes getting fucked. Arthur,” he added, “cross your hands behind your back.”

Arthur did so, and with a word of magic, Merlin sent the rope twisting around them, binding them tightly. 

“Good. Now perhaps my lords might bring their chairs closer.”

Henric and Godfrey exchanged glances and drew their chairs nearer to Arthur. Merlin pressed him down so that his shoulders almost touched the floor and ordered him to spread his thighs. He bound Arthur’s ankles to the legs of the chairs, holding him open. Before they had left his chambers, he had oiled Arthur and worked a plug into him. His hole still grasped at it, and Henric reached down to run a finger around the edge where it jutted from Arthur’s body. Arthur swallowed a gasp. 

“Patience, my lord,” Merlin said. “He needs to be loosened a bit more first.”

“You intend to fuck him, then?” Fenwick demanded, digging the toe of his boot into Arthur’s thigh. 

“Not I,” Merlin said, smiling. He crouched down by Arthur. “Are you ready for more than that plug in your arse, pet?” He smoothed back Arthur’s hair. “You’re such a needy bitch that tonight I’m going to let you feel what it’s like to be mounted and knotted. One of the hounds from the kennel will be here shortly.”

Godfrey swore, and Arthur’s eyes flew open, his body tensing. 

“P-please,” he stuttered. “I—I don’t—”

“Quiet, now. Bitches need to be taken when they’re in heat, and you’ve been so eager for cock, sweetling.” He reached under Arthur and stroked his prick gently until it began to stiffen. 

The hound arrived in due course, the plug was removed, and Merlin helped to get its long, pink dick inside Arthur’s hole. The dog pounded at him, brutally fast, paws scratching his back. Arthur moaned, tossing his head, fingers scrabbling uselessly at the air. 

“You take it,” Henric said, grabbing his collar and jerking his neck. “Take that prick like you’re meant to with that fine arse of yours.” He kneaded at the growing bulge in his hosen. 

Arthur cried out in pain when the dog began forcing its knot inside. Then the cry turned into a keening gasp, and his hips jerked. Merlin saw that his cock, which had softened, began hardening again.

“Is he filling you with come?” he murmured. Arthur pressed his face to the stone, skin flushed, mouth wet. Merlin let him suck on two of his fingers. The knot must be nudging against the little nub that made his pet so wild. 

“I must admit,” Cenred said. “That your methods have merit, too. Listen to him—the slut likes being bred.”

“Mmmm. I thought he would enjoy it. Lord Godfrey, perhaps you would like to let him suck you—he needs something to soothe on.”

Arthur took Godfrey’s prick into his mouth, suckling and licking. The dog was still tied to him, and Merlin poked at Arthur’s stomach. “I think I can feel all that come in you, pet,” he said. “You’ll be fat with it by the time the night is over.” 

Godfrey fed his cock deeper down Arthur’s throat, gripping his hair. The dog twisted, trying to get away, and Arthur jerked, gurgling and choking. Merlin felt for his cock and found it wet. 

“You came, didn’t you? Such a good boy,” he praised. 

Godfrey climaxed a few minutes later, pulling back to let Arthur swallow and then lave the tip of his cock with his tongue, prolonging his pleasure. 

“There he goes,” Henric said, as the hound drew away at last. “Fuck, let me look at his hole.”

Arthur’s hole mouthed at the air, opening and closing hungrily. Some come dribbled out and Merlin ordered him to push more out. They watched as a glob trailed down Arthur’s leg. 

“Now, my lords, you may enjoy him as you will,” Merlin said. Henric immediately got down and pushed his cock inside, grunting at the slick slide of it. 

Merlin went to stand by Cenred, who was being pleasured by the serving girl. He watched as the nobles used his pet, amused to see Arthur come again with a cock in his arse and mouth. When they at last finished, Merlin released the ropes, and Arthur sagged onto the ground, whimpering and twitching. 

“Up on your knees, pet,” Merlin told him, hauling at his collar. Come dripped out of his arse, and he leaned on Merlin’s leg, eyes shut. “You need to show them how grateful you are, sweetling. Let me see you come again.”

Arthur didn’t protest, trying to pump into Merlin’s hand as he fisted him, getting him erect. “Good boy. So, so good,” Merlin said, and then led him through the series of phrases that he had trained Arthur to respond to. The nobles and the king laughed and clapped as he spurted. Flushing, Arthur tried to hide his face against Merlin’s leg.

“All right, pet,” Merlin soothed. “We’ll go home now.” 

He laid Arthur on his stomach in the bed when they got back. Then he undid his laces, freeing his cock. Arthur made a weak effort to crawl away and then stilled, letting Merlin spread his legs. 

“That’s right, you still need my cock, don’t you?” Merlin stroked his back and thighs before pulling him up and pressing his cockhead against Arthur’s hole. He spread some oil where they joined, and then worked his way inside. He fucked slowly, an undulating motion of his hips. Too tired to do anything but take it, Arthur grasped limply at the blankets, whimpering a little. 

He sobbed when Merlin reached for his cock. “No—no more, please.”

“Yes, pet. I want you emptied out. Now let me see your little cock get stiff for me. There—that’s it.”

It made Arthur sweat and cry some more, but at last a few feeble drops dribbled out of his prick. Merlin slid out of his arse and put Arthur on his back, kneeling over him as he stripped his cock. He covered Arthur’s chest in his come. 

“Now go lay on your pallet. You’ll get a bath in the morning, but I want you to spend the night like this. Ripe with seed and well used, just like you should be.” 

He ruffled Arthur’s hair and watched as Arthur crawled over to his pallet, collapsing and stiffly reaching for his blanket. His pet pawed fitfully at the collar on his neck before letting it be, and Merlin decided he would keep it on always, except for baths. 

Perhaps he would even start taking Arthur for walks in the town. He was such a good dog, after all.


End file.
